


A Soft Drunk

by san_shui



Series: Araleyn College AU [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Araleyn, Drunk Boleyn, F/F, Fluff, Hate/Love relationship, Not Beta Read, One Shot, There’s like one swear word, Vomiting, aralyn - Freeform, can be a ship or can be a friendship, soft aragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_shui/pseuds/san_shui
Summary: Boleyn goes to Aragon’s room drunk, and Aragon has to take care of her.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Araleyn College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701946
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	A Soft Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic and I’m fairly new at this so please don’t get mad. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Roommates:  
> Aragon and Parr  
> Boleyn and Cleves  
> Seymour and Howard
> 
> Note: Catherine of Aragon = Catherine de Aragon
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own SIX and I’m not in college, so I’m figuring it out as I go. Also, I never drink so this is just going off on things I know, read, heard, and seen.

It was a Friday evening and Catherine de Aragon was alone in her room. Her roommate, Cathy, was at the library working on her paper, and Aragon didn’t know how long she would be out; Cathy’s sleep schedule is messed up and she would either accidentally sleep at the library, crash at a friend’s dorm (most likely Jane and Kat’s, occasionally Anna and Anne’s depending who’s out) or return late to their dorm (possibly the next day).

With those possibilities to calm her mind, the Catholic decided to just use this night to relax and enjoy the quiet. After changing into her pajamas (a yellow t-shirt and black pants), she ascended onto her bed, back leaning against the backboard, and pulled out a pen, notebook, and Bible and began to read.

A little past midnight, Catherine –now watching tv– was disrupted from a loud banging noise on the door. She paused the show and waited for a few seconds, unsured.

Aragon furrowed her brows in confusion. Cathy would’ve used the room key, unless she’s lost it. She doubted it though.

The knocking came followed by a shout.

“Heeelllloooo?”

It sounded slurred, but Catherine recognized that voice.

Sighing, the Spaniard got out of bed and headed towards the door and opened it.

In front of Aragon was a girl with part of her hair in two space buns and the rest straight down, dressed in a green crop top, a black jacket loosely hung over her shoulders, jeans, and a choker around her neck with a “B.” Her heels, instead on her feet, were held in her hand that hung by her side. The other hand was frozen in air as her knocking was interrupted from the door opening.

“Boleyn?” Catherine’s eyes narrowed as she scanned the girl leaning against the doorway.

Aragon and Boleyn weren’t the bestest of friends, but they had a mutual respect for each other. Though, most of the time they’re always bickering or arguing over something trivial. It annoyed their friend group with how often they would do it, but sometimes they were amused by the “entertainment” if the subject wasn’t a big issue. Either way, to find those two together without some squabble would be a rare sight to see. And Catherine would rather die than admit that she enjoyed their bickering . . . sometimes.

“What are you doing here?”

“Heeeeyyyyy Areeegoon,” the girl in green slurred, then (catching the other off guard) tackled Catherine into a hug that nearly sent them on the ground had Catherine not held onto the door.

The scent of alcohol filled the Catholic’s nose. She scrunched her face in disgust.

“How many drinks have you had?”

“Not that many,” Anne replied.

She rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

Of course, Aragon didn’t believe that, but she let it slide knowing she wouldn’t get anywhere arguing about it with a drunk Boleyn. Instead, she switched back to the subject.

“You didn’t answer my first question,” Catherine reminded her.

Anne only shrugged, leaning her head back to the side dramatically, but kept her arms around Catherine.

“Long story short – lost ev’rythin’.”

Catherine just blinked in confusion, but wasn’t surprised. Anything is predictably unpredictable with that “gremlin” (a nickname Anna calls her).

Sighing, Aragon said, “Yeah okay. C’mon, you’re a mess right now.”

With Anne throwing all of her weight on Catherine, Aragon had to maneuver them around, pulling the girl inside and closing the door. How this girl managed to walk back in one piece bewildered Catherine.

She placed Anne on Parr’s bed and tried to get her to lie down.

Tried was the key word because Anne refused.

“Relax. I’m fiiinnnee,” she protested.

The Spaniard grunts, not wanting to deal with this at one in the morning.

“You won’t be after this,” she retorted.

“You don’t know that,” Anne said, sending her a glare. It didn’t last long when Anne’s eyes widened and her face went pale.

“What–?” Catherine couldn’t get her question in when suddenly, Boleyn shot one hand over her mouth with the other clutching her stomach then bolted out straight to the bathroom.

Concerned, Catherine quickly followed her. Within seconds, the sound of retching filled the room.

Anne was kneeling with her head bowed over the toilet that she was gripping. When she stopped, Boleyn wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then rested her head against her arm to catch her breath. Exhaustion clearly showed.

“Ugh,” she groaned.

“Told you so,” Catherine scoffed, but proceeded over to the girl and knelt beside her and rubbed a hand on her back as comfort. Anne would’ve enjoyed the gesture had her stomach not lurched, making her violently vomit into the toilet again.

Catherine instantly lifted her hair up with her free hand while the other one continued to rub circles on her back.

When Anne was done vomiting, she flushed the toilet then slumped back into Catherine’s side. Her head pounded, and the room spun as she began to see stars. She closed her eyes and directed her focus on her breathing. Thankfully, she wasn’t standing or she would’ve collapsed right there. Aragon had moved her arm to her shoulder to strengthen the embrace.

“You alright?” Catherine asked her.

Anne could only nod, but even that tiny movement made her feel sicker. Not wanting to make it worse, Anne just stayed there as she struggled to rid the dizziness. After who knows how long, Catherine spoke.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, then get you settled, okay?”

She helped Anne up and kept one arm around her waist as the girl used her for balance as they walked to the sink for her to wash her hands and mouth. Boleyn took her hair out of her buns that turned her hair into a wild mess that Catherine ended up brushing. A rare, but kind gesture from Catherine that Anne barely ever gets. Heck, Aragon even let her borrow a large t-shirt and sweatpants to sleep in.

 _Is it the alcohol, or is Aragon actually being nice?_ Anne thought.

After that, they slowly walked back to the room. This time, when Catherine put Anne on the bed and forced her to lie down, Anne didn’t protest, for her focus was to calm the dull throb in her head and the nausea.

“How are you feeling?” Catherine asked as she saw Anne squinted in pain.

“Got a fucking headache,” she groaned.

“Language,” Catherine scorned.

Anne gave a small giggle and opened her eyes and stared right at Catherine

“Lighten up a bit, yeah, Catalina?” Anne said using her Spanish name. Even though she was tired (which was an extremely rare thing to see in Anne Boleyn), her mouth quirked up and her eyes shone with some amusement.

Catalina shook her head and rolled her eyes in annoyance, but a faint smile was on her lips.

“Says the one who didn’t go light on the drinks,” Catherine remarked.

“Why, did my bloody ears hear what I think I heard?” Anne’s face broke into a huge grin. _“The_ Catalina de Aragon made a joke! A JOKE!!” She howled.

Catalina breathed out a long exhale.

“More of an insult, but sure,” she said nonchalantly.

Anne shrugged. “Eh, I’ll take it. I know what I heard,” she smirked.

Catherine only rolled her eyes. She found herself to be doing that a lot around the Boleyn girl. She can’t help it sometimes, it’s like an automatic response to anything that comes out of her mouth. It’s not because she hates Boleyn, it’s quite the opposite. Frankly, Catherine was fonded of the girl; she’s smart (when she thinks no one notices), outgoing, talented, kind, passionate, considerate (most of the time, but especially with Katherine –her cousin–), and funny (though Aragon would never admit that). It was because of the circumstances that the beginning of their friendship wasn’t that great.

Before college, Catherine de Aragon, a high school senior, was dating a guy named Henry Tudor (who was also a senior). They had a steady relationship, but Henry began to have a reputation of a player, especially at parties. True or not, Catherine and Henry stayed together. But when they hit their first year at college and their 2 years of dating, Aragon discovered that Henry was cheating on her with another college freshman who recently transferred from France, Anne Boleyn. The very next day, Catherine confronted Henry about it and they argued for about an hour until Aragon ended it by breaking up with him and walking out. Afterwards, she blocked him on everything and never made contact with him to this day. But instead of the truth, Henry had lied by saying _he_ broke up with _her_ because she didn’t think that he was good enough nor worth the effort. Though there was some truth to that (if she were to be honest, but would never let Henry know), there was no way that Catherine was gonna let him be the victim, so she corrected whoever gossiped –or dared to even ask her– if he broke up with her by telling the actual truth. But besides that, for the rest of the year Catherine had avoided Henry and his whore.

It was her sophomore year when word got around that Henry and Anne broke up. It was rumored that Anne cheated on him with not one, but three guys. Anne Boleyn rejected it of course, saying it was a lie (as sociable as Anne is, she doesn’t dare let a guy touch her if she’s not dating him), but Henry, who was the most popular and had about the whole student body around his finger, managed to convince everyone that she was a slut that doesn’t settle for one guy. Ever since then, that claim had ruined Anne’s reputation for the rest of college.

Yet, somehow, instead of believing Henry (and knowing how he is), Catherine had a feeling that there was more to the story and that it was a lie. So, she sought out the ~~whore~~ Boleyn girl and asked to hear her side of the story, and maybe a chance of a friendship. When Boleyn explained everything to Aragon, it changed Catherine’s opinion of her completely (besides the one that she’s annoying (sometimes) and chaotic). The more they talked, the more they found out that they had a lot in common than they thought. Occasionally, that can be a good thing, but at times, it’s not, because they would argue over either the smallest or bigger things (depending on who you ask), resulting in them both walking away to give the other or themselves space to cool down. But in the end, they would reconcile with a compromise and resume life.

Even though they are in a group of six women, each been or almost had been (Anna and Cathy – they didn’t dare let him near Kat) a victim of Henry Tudor, Catalina finds comfort in Boleyn the most. And while she does not know it, the same is said for Anne.

“I’ll be right back.” Catherine walked back into the bathroom and opened a cabinet that contained small containers. She grabbed the bottle that read Tylenol and took out two then moved out to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and pulled out a bottle of water.

She returned to the bed and gave them to Boleyn for her to swallow then placed the bottle on the table beside the bed. Catherine took out her phone to text Parr that Anne was sleeping in her bed tonight. Cathy texted back that she’ll just sleep at Anna’s. With that, she put her phone on the table then reverted her attention back to Anne.

“Just rest for now. I’m here if you need anything,” Catherine gently squeezed Anne’s shoulder, stood up, then turned towards her bed

But before she could take a step, an arm reached out and grabbed her wrist. She glimpsed back, a look of surprise and slight alarm as she glanced at the hand then at Anne. Even though the girl’s face was somewhat covered with her hair, Catalina could see her face. Was that . . . shyness? That’s not like her. Catherine’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

Anne bit her bottom lip in hesitation then gazed up and met Catherine’s with such focus Catherine hadn’t seen since she arrived.

“Um,” she started. “Can you . . . stay? Like, I don’t know, cuddle or something,” Anne murmured.

At first, Catherine just stood still, her eyes gaped as she stared at Anne for a minute. Once she was sure it wasn’t a trick, her expression softened, and she gave a small nod then climbed up into the bed as Anne scooted over to give more room.

Right when Catherine got settled under the blanket, she put her arms around Anne. The girl leaned in and laid her head under the crook of Aragon’s neck. She clung so tightly as if any second now Catherine would disappear, leaving her all alone.

Catherine made a small chuckle at how adorable Anne Boleyn appeared when she’s in a clingy mood.

 _How cute_ , she thought. Anne giggled quietly.

 _Crap! Did I say that out loud?_ Catalina internally scorned.

“Aww, thanks babe,” Anne said, smiling.

For the third time that night (morning really), Catherine rolled her eyes and scoffed, but in a playful manner.

“Just go to sleep, Boleyn,” Aragon ordered.

“Fine,” Anne puffed.

For reasons she couldn’t fathom, Catherine kissed the top of Anne’s head.

“Goodnight, Anne,” she whispered.

Anne felt her cheeks burn and her face go red. Thankfully it was dark and her back was towards Catherine. She wouldn’t know how to handle herself like that if the Spaniard saw.

“Goodnight, Catalina,” she whispered back.

Minutes passed, and Catalina had stayed up to watch over Boleyn until she fell asleep. When Catalina thought she did, she began to doze off, but not before she heard a faint sound from the girl.

“Thank you.”

Knowing what she meant, Catherine smiled and tightened the hug, then closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! And I may have slipped in some references . . . heh. Also I might make this college au a series . . . I don’t know yet (this took a while to write because I’m just that procrastinator), but it would be fun!
> 
> Please let me know if that is something that I should make! Stay well!!!
> 
> Comment and kudos!!


End file.
